A Pirate's Choice
by knottythoughts
Summary: Regina's revenge after Marion returns, leaves Killian with a devastating decision between Swan and his first love.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Pirate's Chioce

Author: knottythoughts

Rating: M (will be)

Disclaimer: I lay no claim to Once Upon A Time.

Author's Note: This could be an accompanying piece to my story "Stay With Me", but that wasn't the original intention.

She may no longer be the Evil Queen, but when hurt, Regina Mills lashed out. As the Queen she'd been able to embrace this fatal flaw, but now, watching Emma's pain, watching Hook's pain, the satisfaction of revenge didn't have the same rush as it did before.

"Milah," Killian gasped.

"Killian," the pirate's first love cried out throwing herself into his arms.

"But how?" Killian demanded.

"The Queen. Somehow she pulled me away from that time, just before I died. She saved him with her magic. I don't know why she did it, but I'm here, my love, I'm alive."

"Yes, yes, you are, love," Killian breathed out, his voice full of barely contained emotion.

"What's wrong, Killian?" Milah asked. "Where are we?"

"Another realm from where last I saw you, Milah, and a very long time ago."

"Long time?"

"Aye, love. 300 years long. It's a very long story, one I take it Regina was not kind enough to tell you while she was miraculously saving you."

"No, it was so quick I was dying there and now I'm here. Do you not remember her coming? Telling you to let me go and she would save me?"

Killian glanced over at the Evil Queen. "I have a feeling that moment was altered for me somehow."

"You've been 300 years without me, not knowing I would somehow live?"

"You've been dead for me, Milah. Taken from me and I spent years searching for the crocodile that took you."

"Rumple? Did you succeed?"

"A part of that long story, love."

Looking behind Killian, Milah took note of the blonde with the stony expression who kept looking between her and Killian and the Evil Queen.

"Who are you?" Milah asked.

Startled, Killian looked over his shoulder. In the shock of seeing Milah he'd forgotten where he was.

Only the night before him and Swan had returned from the past, and celebrating at Granny's had turned into a kiss on the patio, which had led to a night of true passion. One, it was harder to admit with Milah in his arms, had been unparalleled.

"Emma Swan." The blonde held Milah's gave steady. His defiant Swan. How much trust had he potential lost by taking Milah into his embrace?

"Do I know you, Emma Swan?" Milah asked a bit snidely.

Emma smirked back. "You're the one who interrupted our conversation."

Before Milah could reply, another voice spoke up, "Milah? Wait, as in...?"

"Aye, lad," Killian agreed. "You're grandmother Milah."

Milah looked at the not such a boy in front of her. "Grandmother?"

"He's Baelfire's boy, Milah."

"Baelfire? He's here?"

Emma's face showed real emotion for the first time since Milah's unexpected arrival. "No, Milah. I'm sorry. He sacrificed himself to save us, all of us."

As Milah began to sob, Emma couldn't hate Killian for pulling the out-of-time woman into her arms. Couldn't hate him, because he wouldn't be the man she had just begun to admit meant a lot more to her, but she couldn't help the lash of extreme jealousy nor the seething rage at Regina.

Leaving Killian the time to comfort his once would-be-bride Emma took Regina's arm and began pulling her out of the restaurant.

"Emma –."

"Save it, Regina. We're even, right?"

"No."

"No!" Emma cried. "What more do you need to satisfy your vengeance?"

"Nothing?"

The response had Emma pausing in her rage.

"Nothing, Emma. Your hurt to me was not intentional, mine was. My...my anger got the better of me, made me petty. As soon as I did it, I regretted it. I thought of saving her then just letting her go in another realm so you'd likely never pass. And the thought of outright killing her so that nothing really would have changed crossed my mind, but," Regina swallowed then met Emma's eyes again, "But I have. Not nearly enough it seems."

"No," Emma agreed. "But I can't really be angry that you saved a life, just that you did it for all the wrong reasons."

"I know. I need to speak with Henry, to...I don't even know, explain. How will I explain this...?"

"Henry loves you."

Regina moved past Emma and headed back into the restaurant. Following Regina's progress back into Emma caught sight of Killian and the woman who clung to him. Unable to deal, Emma took more time outside pulling out her cell. "Yeah, Gold, ...Milah's alive...yes, that Milah...yep, Regina...Granny's." Would Milah even recognize the man her husband was now. The husband who only the night before had married his Belle.

Emma wondered if Milah would recognize the man was now.

The small part of her being hoped not.

With great annoyance she realized she stood outside of Granny's staring in allowing another to inadvertently dictate her actions. Giving herself a quick mental ass kicking Emma made her way back inside.

Regina was standing to the side of Henry with her stone-bitch face Emma had come to realize that the mayor used to disguise what she was feeling.

"Hey, kiddo," Emma indicated for him to move towards her and away from Killian and Milah. "Let's give them time to reacquaint themselves. Are you good with staying with Regina tonight? I'll pick you up tomorrow."

"Sure, mom."

"Come, Henry," Regina said.

Emma turned her attention to the other people in the room saying a quick goodnight before making her way out.

"Swan!" she heard him call from behind her.

She turned to face him. He looked like he had a million things to say to her, but no idea how to say them.

She knew the feeling.

"It's okay, Killian. I understand."

"Do you, love? Cause I sure don't. How can I say this changes nothing? It does, and it doesn't!" His confusion seemed to turn to rage. "Three hundred years I clung to her memory. Believed she was my true and only love and the only reason I went on was seeking revenge for her death."

She let him rage, knowing he needed to.

His expression didn't soften as he continued, "And then I met you. And I hated you so much."

"What?!"

"I hated that you made me feel. Made me forget my vengeance." His expression saddened now. "Made me forget her, because whether I wanted to or not, I knew not only that I could, but did love again."

"Killian -."

"Please, Swan. Let me finish. You know how I feel about you. And while you don't love me – yet – I know you're starting to believe you could and last night was a huge step for you, for us..."

"Are you done?" Emma asked when his rant seemed to just suddenly die.

"I don't know what to say."

"I understand, Killian, I do. It's Milah."

"Yes," he agreed. "It's Milah. But I don't know if I'm truly Milah's Killian anymore, but I'm all she has at the moment and she's just been pulled from a world where I was and placed in this one."

"It's not exactly a normal 'my ex is back' situation," Emma attempted a lightening of the situation.

"I have no right to ask this, Swan. I know this, but..."

Emma reached out to touch Killian's face silencing him. "I understand, Killian. None of this is either of your faults and if you just brushed off Milah, or even me, then you're not the man I...I...respect. I won't wait forever, Killian, but I understand that you need time."

Pulling her close Killian kissed her with a desperate passion before letting her go reluctantly and heading back towards Granny's where Milah waited.


	2. Chapter 2

A Pirate's Choice Chapter 2

Despite the fact that the town was unaware of the night she'd spent with Killian, the amount of looks of pity she received from the townspeople of Storybrooke told Emma Swan that her relationship with the notorious pirate hadn't been so secret after all. Looked at as the jilted love made Emma want to punch anyone who gave her that frustrating look of pity.

Killian himself had not been seen much, nor his lovely Milah. He'd taken her to his room at Granny's and other than the pickup of food they had not been seen. One on hand, Emma was happy not to see them together, but knowing they were holed up together in his room was messing with her head.

How could she blame him if all they had been doing for the past forty-eight hours was ripping each others' clothes off? Having now experienced his talents first hand, she couldn't blame Milah from being unable to keep her hands off him. She had been his first love. His true love? They'd planned to marry, been ripped apart by her supposed death, and he'd travelled realms looking for his Crocodile to seek his vengeance.

She believed he loved her. She truly did. But how does one complete with a man's thought-dead true love? Was it even right to? To make Killian feel guilty for feeling anything for her that unintentionally betrayed his Milah. Did he hate her again? Would he tell Milah about her?

Frustrated with herself she tried to shake off the endless mindfuck going through her head, unaware she had growled out loud until she saw the off look on passerbyers' faces.

Passing Granny's, seeing Ruby behind the bar, Emma made her way inside to her friend. Smiling at her, she almost turned around when she saw Killian coming down the backstairs, but she knew that people had seen her intention of entering and by retreating it would just confirm that she deserved their pity.

"Hey, Ruby!" he called out as she entered the diner. "Can I get a coffee to go please?"

"No problem, Emma."

She could feel him it pained her to realize. Even if she hadn't seen him enter the room she would have known he was there. She hadn't realized until now just how sensitive her body was to his presence.

"Swan?" she heard him hesitantly say.

"Morning, Killian. How are you?" She was impressed with herself that she sounded like she could be greeting anyone in town.

"Emma?" he began hesitantly.

Ruby approached them at that moment. Taking the coffee from her and handing her payment over Emma smiled at Ruby thanking her.

Turning to Killian she gave him a large friendly smile. "I'll talk to you later, Killian."

Heading towards the Sheriff's Station Emma tried to push Killian from her mind.

"Swan!" she heard from behind him. Wanting to pretend he wasn't there wouldn't help the situation so she turned around to greet him keeping her expression as neutral as possible.

"Hook."

A slight look of pain crossed his face when she used his moniker. To most, he was still the notorious pirate, Captain Hook, but Emma had learned to trust him, had grown to see him as Killian Jones, the man he'd been – the one he'd started to become again because of Emma.

They stood there on the street just staring at each other without saying anything, until frustrated by the awkwardness Emma asked, "Is there something you want, Hook? I need to get to the Station."

"I just…" he trailed off unsure of what to say. He'd seen Emma in the diner and when she left he'd not hesitated to follow her.

Giving him a weak smile and a nod of understanding, Emma turned and began to walk away.

"I haven't slept with her."

Quickly turning back she glanced around to make sure no one was close enough to hear what he'd told her. Looking around she indicated for him to follow her. Ducking into an alleyway and behind the building she glanced around to make sure they were unlikely to be interrupted or overheard. Satisfied of the unlikelihood she turned back to him.

"Why are you telling me this?" Emma demanded.

"I don't know. I felt I needed to."

"You didn't, Killian."

"Didn't I?" Those startling blue eyes seared into hers. She wanted to reach out to him, feel the roughness of his beard under her palm. Feel the softness of his hair as she ran her fingers through it. She shook off the thoughts that were distracting her.

"I would have understood if you had. If you – if you," she paused to centre herself. "If you do."

"Would you?"

Emma nodded. "I would understand."

Killian looked at her strangely. "Are you giving me permission?"

"No. Of course not. You don't need my permission. I don't have the right to give it. Not really."

"I would understand if you told me I couldn't. If having a future with you meant not sleeping with her."

"Is that what you want, Killian? To make me give you an ultimatum, to make it easy for you to make your choice?"

Killian sighed. "No, of course not."

"Good, because I won't be that girl."

Killian nodded. "No, you wouldn't be."

There was something in his tone that told her more than he was saying, but she didn't push him for what he meant. "I really do need to go, Killian. David will be waiting for me at the Station."

He nodded again. Giving him a small smile she was almost past him when she felt his hand on her arm. Glancing down at it, she then looked back up at his face. In eyes were a mixture of pain – and lust. She didn't resist when he pulled her into him and took her mouth of a stunning kiss.

Their mouth devoured each other as if it hadn't just been a few days since they'd been together, battling for control, demanding submission and more – just more, and more, and more.

Emma had had no intention of this happening between them, especially not in an alleyway in the middle of the day, but she was quickly learning that the more she gave him, the less control she seemed to have over her body – and the less she wanted to.

She didn't even remember intending to become even more intimate with him, yet one moment her hands were filled with his hair, the next they were filled with his cock, which seemed only right as he'd seemed to have similar intentions and without her realizing it had happened, his mouth was now latched to her breast and his hand was delving beneath her panties.

"Shit, Killian we shouldn't be doing this," she breathed out in a moment of conscious that didn't extend to her hand that was still stroking him, nor her hips that were tilting and demanding more.

"Aye, lass," he agreed. "I should be deep inside that pussy."

Despite herself a laugh which quickly turned to a moan escaped her lips. "That's not what I meant, Killian."

"I know, Swan, but do you really want me to stop?" He paused momentarily to meet her eyes and really look at her.

"No, but this is a mistake."

"We could go no further then, lass."

In all likelihood Killian would choose Milah. He'd spent hundreds of years trying to get her back and the only reason he wasn't currently with her was because of this "thing" between the two of them. She could let it continue and very likely lose him altogether because he'd hate her for "tempting" him again. Then, if she was going to lose him anyway, what was keeping her from having him one last time.

Of course there was also the possibility he would choose her, but Emma wasn't prone to thinking on the positive side so every time that thought came into her head, she pushed it back out so that hope wouldn't make this whole thing worse.

Whether it was selfish, destructive, or whatever other adjective you wanted to attribute to the situation, Emma made her choice and dived in, grabbing him and bringing his mouth back to her. She tried not to hear the sound of relief that escaped his lips before she turned off her head, and just allowed herself to feel.

Hands stroking, breath combining, it didn't take long before she was pressed against the building and being lifted so that she was riding him.

"Oh god, Swan. Take me, take all of me," he was pleading between desperate kisses.

Finding his lips again over and over, she responded, "Always."


	3. Chapter 3

A Pirate's Choice Chapter 3

Author's Note: Apologies for the short, but I'm hoping sweet chapter.

As Emma slowly returned to sanity, she realized that she had the spot between his neck and his shoulder firmly grasped within her teeth so hard she was surprised she hadn't drawn blood. She was shocked that she had had enough frame of mind within her to muffle the scream he'd torn from her.

"Sorry," she'd smiled at him sheepishly, a slight pink staining her cheeks at the same time she savoured the taste of him in her mouth.

"Needn't worry, lass," she said with a cocky smirk on his face. "I'll relish the mark you put on me as evidence of a job well done."

"You're an arrogant prick," Emma tried to chastise with dignity even with her legs still wrapped around his waist and only his strength and the wall keeping her vertical – not to mention his cock was still buried deep within her…

His grin only deepened, "Aye, it is rather arrogant one, now isn't it." He moved slightly, reminding her just how intimately they were currently connected. "But it does have reassurances that it deserves the ego it's developed."

Emma wished a witty comeback was on the tip of her tongue, as opposed to the slightly embarrassing, desperate moan that left it instead as he once again moved within her.

"How are you possibly…?" was all she was able to form.

"What can I say, lass?" he asked as his hand reached down to cup her ass and bring her into a position that had her falling back into the spot that she'd been biting only moments before. "You're an inspiration."

"I should really be going, Killian," she hissed into his neck as he moved again. "David is waiting for me. I should be at work."

"Don't go yet, love. I have no desire for reality quite yet." His piercing blue eyes pleaded with hers. Those moments of vulnerability that he gave her made it so hard to keep up those walls she'd been building since she was a child. Some people had tried to bulldoze them down. Some had tried to chip away at them little by little. He'd maybe done a little of both, but more, he'd kept giving her reasons to take them down herself a little at a time until before she knew it, one, then another, then another had been taken down leaving her just as vulnerable to him.

Reaching up, she brought her hands up to run her fingers through the soft hair at the back of his neck. For a long moment they just looked at each other, bodies connected, but more than that was the connection between their gazes. Leaning in, she let her lips graze his telling him as clearly as possible, that she was not willing to return to reality any more than he was.


End file.
